


Leap of Faith

by allfireburns



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet trusts Jeremy without question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

Juliet trusts Jeremy, absolutely, without question.

She probably should have learned better, long ago. It's not that he doesn't try to live up to her expectations, because he does, as hard as he can. It's that no matter how he tries, he's going to come up short.

It never stops her.

Once, when they were six, Juliet was standing halfway up the stairs, Jeremy at the bottom, and he called to her, held his arms out, told her to jump and he'd catch her. She jumped, and landed _on_ him, and they both broke their arms, ending up with matching casts.

And she still jumps, whenever he asks her to.


End file.
